Tree
by AnimeLoverxxxSinceBirth
Summary: Because of the tree with lively green leaves, their love started to bloom. Prompt#4- Green. LeviHan week!


**prompt#4- Green**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin! Isayama Hajime-sensei does!**

**Enjooooooooooooy!**

* * *

_"Look, Onee-san! That tree has colorful green leaves!" A brown haired girl with black orbs said pointing at a tree._

_"It sure is colorful." A brown haired girl with brown orbs said._

_"Let's make this our tree, Hanji-nee-san!"_

_"Sure, Hanna-chan." Hanji said as they rest under the tree._

_"Onee-san, when you already found your love, this tree will be yours!" Hanna said._

_"Eh? Why?" Hanji asked in curiosity._

_"That's because you,re the best Onee-san in the whole world!" Hanna said exclaiming her hands. Hanji chuckled on what her younger sister said._

* * *

It was all an accident. She swears. She wasn't eavesdropping, she just passed by.

"The moment I transfer here, I've taken a liking on you, Levi-san. It turns out that that 'like' turned into 'love'." A ginger girl said.

_"This tree is yours, Onee-san!"_

Hanji almost gasped as she remembered the memory of her dead sister, Hanna Zoe. 'I'm so sorry, Hanna. I think the one I love will have someone else. I'm so so sorry, I broke our promises on that tree.' Hanji thought while tears fall down her cheek.

"I appreciate your confession, Petra. But I already find the woman I'll love." Levi said. Petra's eyes widened.

"Who might that be?" She asked.

"Hanji. She's enough for me." Rivaille answered.

'Rivaille likes me?!' Hanji shouted at her mind. 'Hannah, I think I didn't broke our promise.' She thought.

It was a sunny day, birds chirping, flowers swaying at the wind. Hanji sat beside the tree that will be hers. She's holding an old notebook, it's written there, "Hanna Zoe" most likely her messages for her sister.

"Hanji?" A boy voice asked. Hanji titled her head to see the person.

"Irvin!" Hanji shouted as he hugged the guy. "It's been a while!" She said while ruffling his hair. They sit under the tree and talk what's happening in their lives now. Hanji didn't know that some place there, Levi is hiding. 'She has a boyfriend already?' He thought, disappointed and sad, he was about to confess to her today but find out that she already found a guy already.

"You've got some brains,cousin! I didn't know you can do those kind of things! Ahahahaha!" Hanji said slapping Irvin's back. 'Eh? He's her cousin?' Levi thought. He feel happy that the guy was Hanji's cousin.

"Who do you think I am? By the way, what's that notebook? Eh? It's from Hanna?" Irvin asked. 'Who's Hanna?' Levi thought.

"She gave this to me when she died, she told me to write my feelings,thoughts, what's happening in here. So that she won't and I won't feel lonely. She even told me that this tree,will be mine when I found the someone I'll love." Hanji answered.

"She's really a sweet girl. Look,the tree's green leaves are not yet fading. Hanna must be watching it. Well, see you next time again, Hanji." Irvin said as he bid goodbye. "Bye bye!" Hanji bid. Levi waited for the right time to appear.

"Oh, Levi!" Hanji said recognizing Levi. "What brings you here?" She asked.

"I'm just winding myself."

"Something happened?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Petra confessed to me."

"And? You accepted it?"

"No."

"Eeeeeh? Why? You got already a girlfriend? Introduce her to me!"

"That. If you answer my question."

"C'mon! Ask! Ask! So I can meet your girlfriend!" Hanji continued to act fake.

"Do you love me, Hanji?"

Hanji's cheek reddened. "Y-yeah. But you-" Hanji was cut off when something soft touch her lips. Hanji was surprised. Levi kissed her. It must be a dream. No. It's real.

"Right in front of me is my girlfriend, Hanji." Levi said as he continue to kiss her. "So this tree is yours?" He asked.

"How did you know?"

"Secret."

"Yes. It's mine already. Wait. What date is today?"

"October thirty. Why?"

Hanji smiled and said. "It's Hanna's birthday. My sister."

"Look at the leaves." Levi said. When Hanji look at the leaves it shone brightly. Revealing its green full color.

"She must be happy." Hanji said. "Happy birthday,Hanna."

That afternoon might be the best afternoon on their whole lives.

And that's because of the tree.

* * *

**That's it! My prompt for Green!**

**#LeviHanRules!**

**#LeviHanWeek!**


End file.
